


Years later in a coffee shop

by ellebanshee



Series: Coffee Shop Mishaps [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Fluff, F/F, Kid Fic, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebanshee/pseuds/ellebanshee
Summary: It is years later and Maria and Natasha find themselves in yet another coffee shop though this time they have guests.





	

Natasha smiled as she followed the sound of giggling. She was being pulled forward by the source of the giggling. She couldn't help but follow. Natasha didn't have to move fast to keep up but it almost felt like she was. The red head moved her hat up a little on her forehead as she continued to be pulled along. 

“Come on mommy faster!” The tiny redhead yelled as she looked back at Natasha with a hug grin. The grin made Natasha's heart melt. The excited tone in her voice sounded similar to her own. Though she was always told to her. She knew her daughter was similar to her, she glad of that. Though her daughter was very much like her wife too. Natasha turned her head to see Maria following behind them. She smiled as Maria fixed the hat on their son's head as he was in the swaddle close to her chest.

Natasha smirked at the look her wife gave her as she watched her. Maria motioned with her head at their daughter as she dragged Natasha down the street. They were in the city for the holidays visiting friends. It had been a while since they both had been here. After the wedding they had both moved to a quiet suburb closer to Maria's job. Natasha had no problems with moving for Maria's job. If anything she was excited about the move.

Not long after they moved they had talked about having children. It was then that they found out that Natasha couldn't have kids so maria carried their child. A year later they welcomed little Amelia Nasya Hill into their family. Five years later had another bundle of joy in their lives in the form of a son named Alexander Nikolai Hill. Now here they were three months later in New York City again. Amelia pulling Natasha along until she stopped. The sudden stopping cause Natasha to catch herself quickly. She placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders to steady herself.

Natasha looked up and began to laugh. Her daughter had stopped in front of a coffee shop and had a huge grin on her face. Of all the places her kid had to stop it had to be a coffee shop. Amelia tilted her head back with a smile. Natasha looked down and smiled back at her daughter. She knew exactly what her daughter wanted but she waited for her to say it first before asking.

“Hot chocolate mommy?” Amelia asked with a hint of her bottom lip trembling. Something she learned from one of Tony's kids no doubt. Natasha sighed and bent down to pick up Amelia. The child screamed with excitement. She clung to Natasha as she nodded her agreement on the hot chocolate. It did sound pretty good now that she thought about it. Plus it would give them a chance to warm up Alex. Natasha began to walk into the cafe when she felt a hand on her lower back. She turned her head to see Maria smiling at her. She had the same thought she did. 

“Back in a coffee shop again.” Maria let out a laugh at Natasha's words.

“Looks like it. Will we ever escape it?” Maria asked as following her wife in.

“Probably not. It's our thing.” Natasha said with a smile. The words earned her a playful roll of the eyes. Coffee shops were thing it seemed. But she wouldn't change that for the world. It is where she fell in love with Maria and if that means always being reminded of it she'd gladly go into any coffee shop there was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look here I am! I am finally back with a story! It has been... forever I know but here I am back with the last of the coffee shop AU. This was fun to write and I just love kid fics so here we go! I am also sorry this is quite shorter than what I usually write but it is something right?


End file.
